Extinction of Humanity
'''Extinction of Humanity '''is the seventy-seventh episode of Power Rangers Wild Knights, and the first part of it's four part finale. Synopsis Hundreds of new foes have been resurrected, and overwhelm the rangers in the final battle. They must keep fighting until the end. Cast Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park Nakia Burisee as Tanya Sloan David Yost as Billy Cranston Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart Tobin Bell as Larry (voice) Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba Najee De-Tiege as Kevin Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe Hector David Jr. as Mike Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver Azim Rizk as Jake Holling Ciara Hanna as Gia Morgan Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall Cameron Jebo as Orion Geoff Dolan as Gosei Estevez Gillespie as Tensou Chris Auer as Robo Knight Brennan Mejia as Tyler Navarro James Davies as Chase Randall Yoshi Sudarso as Koda Michael Taber as Riley Griffin Camille Hyde as Shelby Watkins Davi Santos as Ivan Reuben Turner as James Navarro Jarred Blakiston as Prince Phillip III Claire Blackwelder as Kendall Morgan Alistair Browning as Zenowing Richard Simpson as Keeper and Galvanax Ryan Carter as Heckyl William Shewfelt as Brody Romero Peter Sudarso as Preston Tien Nico Greetham as Calvin Maxwell Zoe Robins as Hayley Foster Chrysti Ane as Sarah Thompson Jordi Webber as Levi Weston Mike Edward as Dane Romero Kelson Henderson as Mick Kanic Byron Coll as Redbot Jeff Szusterman as Emperor Morale, Brax and Scrapper Simon McKinney as Domitraitor, Splitface, Phonepanzee and Arachnitor Stephen Brunton as Headron, Smellaphant, Fangore and Crustor Chelsea McEwan Millar as Lady Bugsphere, Badonna, Tootfairy, Cleocatra and Fiera Mark Wright as Blue Fang, Deceptron, Rofer and Epoxar ??? as Laddon Richard Simpson as Goldwing Campbell Cooney as Cosmo Royale and Rhinosnorus Sophie Henderson as Metal Alice John Leigh as Damaras and Steeleto John Dybvig as General Gut ??? as Prince Spalding ??? as Puppetant Owen Black as Invidious Charlie McDermott as Rygore, Cat O'Clock and Grinataur Jamie Linehan as Wolvermean, Game Goblin and Tangleweb Teuila Blakely as Spyclops ??? as Craftblade Jay Simon as Hunter Estevez Gillespie as Hisser and Curio Ian Hughes as Speedwing, Slogre, Witchcrafter and Hacktrack Adrian Smith as Doomwave, Ninja and Ripperrat ??? as Bowlarama Gerald Urquhart as Iceage, Doubletone and a Greenzilla ??? as Angelo ??? as Illusionist ??? as Blammo Nic Sampson as Slammer Kelson Henderson as Psychotick Ari Boyland as Kesaran and Vulpes Adam Gardiner as Shadow Serpent, Skarf, Cybax and Fortress Peter Duabe as Robtish, Stingrage and Pacha Chamak Brendan Lovell as Mummy and Smokescreen Wesley Dowdell as Tooya Tim Raby as Korvaka ??? as Megabull Phil Brown as Stonedozer, Puzzler and Scorpionic ??? as Compressator Robert Mignault as Madimot Peter Gentil as Yamiror ??? as Dreadwolf ??? as Wildmutt ??? as Wolfing ??? as Shocker ??? as Luiviewer ??? as Mutata Jacque Drew as Nightmare Greg Ward as Spinferno Yvette Parsons as Toxitea Sean Lynch as Shearfear James Gaylyn as General Peluso Mark Scott as Trancferer Peter Feeney as Osogain Ross Griven as Wish Star, Dreadhead and Badussa Emmett Skilton as Professor Strickler David Van Horn as Negatron and Trapsaw Dean Young as Switchbeast Michael Morris as Maldan and Eleflame John Tui as Pestilox Mark Mitchinson as Trickster Ryan Cooper as Tentacus Paul Harrop as Turtleini and Gigertox ??? as Robfish ??? as Ripjaw ??? as Loudhouse ??? as Questionator ??? as Prisonator ??? as Ratacat ??? as Kingy Nic Sampson as Skatana Joseph Rye as Dream Snatcher ??? as Anton ??? as Silverfish Joel Tobeck as Duplicator, Gorgax and Yuffo Aidee Walker as Venoma ??? as Picksaw Peter Gentil as Desperaino Robert Mignault as Bones ??? as Bonebat ??? as Blossom ??? as Chefyron ??? as Buttercry ??? as Centipledeo ??? as Copeoda Jason Hood as Corale Andrew Laing as Crabbomb Bryon Coll as Desolar Scott Wills as Distractor and Gold Digger Barnie Duncan as Antberry Murray Keane as Abrakadanger Kelson Henderson as Badpipes Sarah Banasiak as Beezara Dean Young as Dizchord Paolo Rotondo as Duplicon Michael Saccente as Game Face Darren Young as Forcefear Robert Mignault as Dragonflay Joseph Wycoff as Drillion ??? as Fishtrap ??? as Freaksnow James Coleman as Gred Oscar Burt-Shearer as Gremlin Cameron Rhodes as Headridge Anthony Ray Parker as Scaraba ??? as Tikiclown ??? as Vikor ??? as Hammerhead ??? as Hardshell ??? as Showerhead ??? as Bottlebot ??? as Beingblue ??? as Mover ??? as Tentacron ??? as Maskshack ??? as Vroomer ??? as Redball ??? as Prince Crownus ??? as Reekbug ??? as Rockmate ??? as Peachy ??? as Lavagor Notes * It marks the first part in the four part finale in Wild Knights. * Some unused RPM monsters and unused Samurai/Super Samurai monsters appear in the episode, as they also do in the other three parts of the four part finale. Category:Episodes Category:Finale Episodes